


Sakura's Dark Side

by Cookiecat123456



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Magic, Evil, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat123456/pseuds/Cookiecat123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal day for Sakura turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day

      It was a normal day in the Leaf Village as Sakura is heading to forest for some training. As she walked through the forest, she came across a man in cloak. "Where are you going miss?" asked the man.  
  
"I'm going to find a place to train," Sakura replied confused.  
  
"Well in that case, have is flower."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." With that Sakura continued to walk through the woods. As she did, she started smelling the flower. Suddenly, she became dizzy as tried to walk on, but it was no use. The more she fought it the dizzier she got. Soon, Sakura was finding it had to stay awake. She was feeling more and more sleepy. Soon fell down and drifted to sleep. She didn't know it, but things were about to get much worse.  
  
_Later_  
  
As Sakura was waking up she found herself in an unknown place. She tried to move, but she didn't budge an inch. Sakura saw that she was chained up. "I see that you are wake," said a voice.  
  
"Who said? Where I'm I?" said Sakura.  
  
"Why I said that," out walks a woman in a black cloak. "My name is Jenny, but you will call me Mistress Jenny."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"You are my assistant."  
  
"Say what? I'm not your assistant."  
  
"You are not now, but you soon will be." With that Sakura started to become afraid. Mistress Jenny was carrying a bottle of something as she walked over to Sakura. Sakura struggled to free herself. "There's no point in struggling to free yourself." The mistress grabbed Sakura's face and forced her mouth open. Then she pour the bottle's contents into Sakura's mouth and down her throat.  
  
"What was that?" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Oh you'll find out soon."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day for Sakura turns into a nightmare.

      Sakura started to feel funny. She felt like she going to be sick. Sakura didn't know it, but her make-up darkening while her skin became pale. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I'll show you." Mistress Jenny went to go get a full body mirror and she put it front of Sakura.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Sakura yelled as she noticed the changes to her skin and make-up.  
  
"I have unlocked your true self. I'm doing you a favor. You'll thank me later."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" Sakura cried in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura watched as her hair started growing longer and longer. Her hair went all the way down to her butt.  
  
 _SNAP!_  
  
Her Leaf Village headband snapped and fell to the ground.  
  
"What happened to my hair?" Sakura asked Mistress Jenny.  
  
"It's not done yet."  
  
Looking into the mirror Sakura saw what she meant. Her hair was turning black. "Why is my once pink hair now black?" Sakura stopped once again to see that her clothes turning black.  
  
"OUCH! Why do my teeth hurt?" Sakura said in pain. She opened her mouth to see that she was growing FANGS. Sakura was shocked to herself now.  
  
"Do like it, my dear?" asked Mistress Jenny.  
  
"NO!!!" Sakura replied now angry. "Would I like it? I look like a freak."  
  
"This is what your true self looks and now for the finishing touches."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Why does my head hurt?" Sakura cried in pain.  
  
"Good. It has begun."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will soon be mine. So now repeat after me. You here to serve me."  
  
"SAY WHAT! I'm not going to say…I'm here to serve you." Sakura was shocked that she said that.  
  
"You LOVE to serve me and LOVE evil. You are bad girl and you will do what I say and call me Mistress Jenny."  
  
"I LOVE to serve you and LOVE evil. I am bad girl and I will do what you say and call you Mistress Jenny." Sakura said sounding more evil and dark. "Yes! I LOVE beginning evil and serving. So, what is your first command?"  
  
"First, from now on you will be called Dark Sakura."  
  
"OK." said Dark Sakura.  
  
"Second, you will come with me." They head to Mistress Jenny's Control Room. "You join me as we going and attack the Leaf Village."  
  
"Yes, I want to see their pain."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
